My Enemy's Sister
by jd-anney
Summary: SendohxOC...what happens when Rukawa sees his worst enemy step outside a train carrying his...sister?! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey again! It's me! ^_^ I was rummaging around my drawer when I saw these papers and I remembered this fic that I wrote. It's been 2 years since I wrote this so please, be kind. It's only a short one, just 2 chapters. Oh! And before I forget, it's purely AU ^_^ READ AND REVIEW!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            PRRTT! Oh no! Her brother's team had lost its slot to the nationals. She'd hate to see oni-chan disappointed and she thought their loss was unfair but Ryonan was a hard team to beat. 

            "Rukawa-kun," she breathed. Her brother looked at her with the same smugly face he has everyday and nodded.

             "He thinks I don't know that he's mad but I do know that he feels defeated. I'll wait for him at the gym entrance," the girl thought. The whole auditorium was chanting "Ryonan!" and it almost made her sick. She'd seen the whole game clearly and she was surprised at every move the players made. But that guy Sendoh, he was a tough one. Her brother, the 'super rookie', was spunky enough but unfortunately not enough to beat Sendoh.

             She stood up as the Ryonan players cheered for their victory, and she walked to the auditorium entrance. She'd make her brothers feel comfortable, at least for some time. Besides, it was just a practice game!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Ah, oni-chan! Great game," she said as soon as she saw Rukawa coming, his sports bag hanging from his shoulder. "Tsch! We lost, Keiko-chan," was his reply.

            She didn't mind his haughty response but turned to the rest of the team. "You're all great! I knew my brother was happy for a cause!" she told them. 

            Hanamichi went up to her and said, "Are you really baka kitsune's sister? You seem so full of life unlike this unwanted fox!"

            Keiko laughed at him and looked at Kaede. "Kaede, I'm hungry and I know you are, too. So what would it be? Ice cream or pizza?" she offered. 

            "Straight home," the so-called fox answered. 

            "Oi, Rukawa! Why can't you be nicer to your sister?" Mitsui asked. "Oh, no, Mitsui," Keiko defended. "He's nice, actually. I think he's just shy to show his true giddy side, eh oni-chan?" Rukawa just turned away and kept on walking. 

            She, on the other hand, was rooted to where she was for a moment then waved good bye to her brother and the team. "I'll be eating out, Kaede! I'm really hungry. Bye!" she called out and ran in the other direction.

            "Don't be late," the pale-skinned guy called after her but she was already running. 

            "Take care, Keiko-chan!" Ayako said. The team walked on hoping to go back home as soon as possible to sleep and hopefully not regret the loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Keiko was looking for a nice place to eat in when suddenly, she felt something drop to her head. She looked up and saw the dark sky starting to pour. "Oh no! I'll be hungry and cold!" she exclaimed and started to run but she was blocked, letting her fall out of balance. 

            "Oi! Oi! Can't you see it's raining?" she shouted at the person. 

            "Gomen ne. hey, you're Rukawa's sister, right?" a manly voice inquired. She looked at the tall person she bumped into and was that familiar guy with the ridiculous hairdo. 

            "Akira Sendoh," she whispered. He helped her up and put her into the safety under his umbrella. 

            "You're Rukawa's sister, right?" he asked again. She nodded and looked at him intently. His eyes weren't as keen as of his brother's but he was a better player. His seemingly innocent face totally hides his ability. 

            "What? Is there dirt on my face?" he asked, noticing her stare. She shook her head 'no' and looked away. 

            "Ah, so you're like your brother. Chooses your word and almost never bothers to speak," he exclaimed. 

            "No, I'm not," she muttered. "I'm different from him."

            The two walked in silence when Akira broke the ice. "So, where are you headed?" he asked. "I don't know. I'll be eating out, I guess," she answered, still not looking at him. 

            "Eating out, eh? Well, can I join you? I'm not a good cook, to tell you the truth, except for when you like burnt dishes," he told her. She smiled but her face quickly returned to its hostile state. "Tough like her brother," he thought. "Do you have an exact place in mind?" he asked again. 

            "No, do you?" she asked him back.

            "Now you're asking the right guy! It's just around the corner," he answered. After a few more minutes, they went inside a restaurant and settled on a corner booth. 

            "Is that Sendoh? Sendoh Akira? Oohh, let's go talk to him!" a group of girls cooed and went to Sendoh, obviously not noticing Keiko. "Sendoh, I think you owe those girls some money. They're coming towards you in hordes!" Keiko said, looking at the group of girls heading towards them. Sendoh looked behind him and saw them.

 "Oh no," he muttered. As soon as the girls saw Keiko, their smiles disappeared and gave her a look of knives and daggers. "You," the kind-of leader said, pointing directly at Keiko, "Are you Sendoh's girlfriend?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I just had to stop it at that moment. The original chapter was too long so I decided to cut it to that part. I'll post the next and last chapter tomorrow, and then you'll know what'll happen next! ^_^ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT! It'll mean so much to me. *winks*


	2. Chapter 2

Woo-hoo! Another chapter! And the last, too! This is my third finished fic…another one for the record book! LOL! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Keiko looked blank at first but then laughed when the girl's words sunk in as Sendoh and the girls gave her surprised looks. _She's got a nice laugh, he thought but was then disrupted when the leader-like girl took Sendoh's hand. _

            "Thank goodness she's not going out with you. Remember Akira when you need a mature, loving girl to be with you, you know how to reach me," she said and walked away snobbishly and so did the rest of the girls. 

            "So, you've got a fans club, too? Hahahahahahaha! You're just like my brother!" she laughed. Sendoh joined in and agreed. "The girls are falling for Rukawa everyday! His cheering squad was bigger than our team!" he said. The two continued laughing and then a waiter got their orders. 

            "I think they're like mosquitoes who just sticks to you. Haha! I even suggested that he use mosquito repellant so that they'd leave him alone! They were everywhere!" she continued.

            "But he doesn't get it through his head?" he asked. 

            "Oh no! He's a total swell guy. People think he's all too serious but he's not. He's just…umm…private, that's all," she answered. 

            Their food was served and Keiko was delighted. "These foods are great! Do you come here often?" she told Sendoh. 

            "Yes, this is one of my favorite places," he replied. "Do you play basketball like your brother?"

            She shook his head and answered, "He's more up to it. He's been playing since I can remember! How about you? How long have you been into basketball? I saw you match up on my brother."

            "For as long as I can recall," he answered slowly, looking outside. The rain stopped and he can go home now and relax, but he didn't want to. 

            She followed his stare outside and said, "It stopped raining."

            "Hai, I've noticed," he agreed. 

            "You're different," she blurted out. 

            "Nani? Different?" he asked. 

            "Yes, different. You were kind enough to help me though I was your opponent's sister. And you don't rub in your winning. You're different," she said again. [alright! We know already! ß jd-anney]

            "And kind enough to pay for the bill," he said and paid the meals. "No, don't! Akira, how much do I owe you? How much were the meals?" she coaxed.

            "Don't even bother. It's a good thing though that you're not a heavy eater," he joked. 

            _He's funny and nice. But he's still the cause of our team's loss, she thought._

            "I'll take you home," he suddenly offered. "It's getting late and you're a girl, so…," he cut-off. 

            "So, what? I can't protect myself? Is that it, huh?" she demanded. He blushed and looked away not knowing what to tell her. Her hands shot to her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. "I'm sorry, Sendoh. You were only trying to help, but I assure you I'll be fine," she apologized. He nodded and the two went out.

            He walked her to the station and waited for her train. It was dark and not too many people were there. She looked around and noticed how late it was and how dangerous it could be. A group of men was staring at her and she clutched Sendoh's hand, gripping it tightly. 

            "Something wrong, Keiko?" he asked. She looked at him with those blue yes like her brother's. "If it's not much of a bother, can you take me home?" she quietly asked. 

            The train arrived and the pair went in, her hands intertwined with his. As soon as they sat down, she yawned mightily and laid her head on is shoulder, her eyes shut. "Don't be malicious, baka. I'm sleepy and don't disturb me," she said sleepily. _He'll do me no harm, _she thought…and she was fast asleep.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She woke up feeling her own mattress beneath her. Looking to her side, she saw a man sitting at the chair facing her, asleep soundly. "Hentai!!!" she shouted and threw a pillow at him, knocking him down and waking him up at the process. 

            "What the…?! I'm your brother, fool!" Rukawa reminded her, his hands on his head. 

            "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry," she said. "Why are you here, by the way?"

            Rukawa glared at her and said, "Why were you with that dim-wit in the train anyway? And why was he carrying you? I was at the station and I saw you so don't even think of reasoning your way out," he scolded.

            Her face flushed and remembered the whole thing. 

            "Well?" he asked.

            "Well, what?" she retorted, her face still red. 

            "Well, would you care to explain what I saw just before I literally kill this guy?"

            The phone rang and Keiko ran to get it. "Saved by the phone," she muttered. "Hello?"

            "Hello, Keiko-chan?" the voice from the other line said. 

            "Sendoh?" she whispered. 

            "Ah, hai. I was thinking if you got home okay. When we got at your stop…" he halted.

            "I know already. My brother told me. How did you get our number anyway?" she asked. 

            "Would you believe I saw your brother's fan club at the station dressed in funny clothes, taking a can out of the trash can? I figured it was Rukawa's can since they have this thing on their foreheads saying 'Love me, Rukawa'. So, I decided to ask them your number," he explained. [ I don't know if 'Love me, Rukawa' was the real thing written on those crazy girls' foreheads but hey! The fiction must go on! ß jd-anney]

            "No, I guess I won't believe it," she told him. 

            "Well, you have to coz it did happen. Listen, I gotta go practice but I'll call you as soon as I get back. I may call you, right?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes. 

            "Sure, Akira. Bye," she said and quickly put the receiver down. 

            "That was Sendoh, wasn't it?" Rukawa suddenly asked, appearing from nowhere.

            "I don't know," his sister said in a sing-song voice. 

            "It was him!" he exclaimed. "I don't want you to talk to him again."

            "I'll do that if you let me sell your pictures to those fan girls of yours. Especially your baby pictures! I'll make lots of money then," she warned him and ran to her brother's room to get the photos.

            "Keiko, come back here!" he shouted, running after her as she laughed her head off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Finally, I got that out of my system! Now I can continue with my other fics! Don't forget to check out Finding Love in Strange Places. ^_^ and don't forget to **REVIEW**!  


End file.
